You've Cheated On Me (Speak Now…)
by Philip Arche
Summary: Kau tahu rasanya? Ini menakutkan, bersembunyi bagai pencuri di malam hari. Tunggu! aku menikmatinya, ini bukan mimpi aku sudah memilihnya. Semua orang akan bilang ini salah tapi aku suka ini...-Yunjae-
1. Chapter 1

**You've Cheated On Me (Speak Now…)**

Main pair: Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim

Rated: M

**CHAPTER 1**

"Nggh ah… ah…"

"Ah ah oh…"

"Fast—faster baby—oh… oooh…"

"As you wish—ah boo… aaaah..."

_Pernahkah kau merasa salah dalam mengambil pilihan dihidupmu? Bahkan kau sendiri sadar betapa sangat— sangat— sangat— berbahayanya jalan yang kau ambil.. tapi, itu tidak membuatmu gentar. Kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu datang darimana keberanian itu. Apa benar berasal dari hati kecilmu? Apa karena ada kesempatan yang datang dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya? Tidak kah kau sadar akan ada yang tersakiti atas semua pilihan hidupmu? Sekalipun itu orang yang mencintaimu? Apa benar kau rela meninggalkannya? Keluar dari kotak yang selama ini menjadi tempat ternyamanmu dengan senyum palsu kau torehkan pada semua yang melihatnya… Ah aku tahu kau menikmatinya. Kumohon jangan pernah menyesal karena itu pilihan hidupmu, kau sudah menentukan jurang mana yang hendak kau lewati…._

"Saranghae boo.." ucap pemuda dengan suara setengah berbisik pada pemuda lain dibawahnya.

"Nado— Nado saranghae" balas pemuda lainnya.

Tidak ini bukanlah mimpi buruk. Ini indah, sangatlah indah. Kau tidak tahu karena kau belum pernah merasakannya. Aku hendak mengikutnya, terus bersamanya karena aku— aku mencintainya… Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku menyukai ini.

**The Beginning of**

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, entahlah aku merasa ini awal dari semua yang pernah kualami dalam hidupku setelah semalam aku dan dia… Kami…

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?" Ucap pemuda yang perlahan memeluku

"Ah aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa sayang" jawabku sekenannya padanya, kekasihku.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae karena kesibukanku kau jadi sering ku tinggal"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku Choi Jaejoong mengerti dengan kesibukanmu"

"Hmmpfft— apa kau bilang, Choi Jaejoong?" Ia sedikit menahan tawanya, aku heran kenapa reaksinya begitu.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau, jelek ya?" Ucapku seraya melepas pelukannya, aku jadi kesal mendengar reaksinya tadi.

"Hahaha tentu saja bagus, sangat cocok bahkan"

"Tidak aku tidak percaya padamu"

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang, itu sangat manis untukmu. Percayalah suatu hari nanti aku Choi Seung-hyun akan mengubahnya untukmu" ucapnya lalu merengkuh ku lagi dalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut— aku takut kau pergi meninggalkaku" ucapku terbata

"_Never. I never leave you walk alone_"

"Tapi aku— kau"

"Tidak ada aku atau kau. Yang ada hanya… kita"

"Saranghae"

"Nado Sarangahe"

Aku tak bisa membendung air mata bodoh ini. Aku begitu mencintainya sampai-sampai aku takut kehilangannya. Aku tahu aku hanya orang biasa tidak sepertinya yang dikenal banyak orang. Tampil dimana-mana dan mendapat banyak sanjungan pula dari orang yang menyaksikannya. Dia Choi Seung-hyun, seorang artis, kekasihku, cintaku.

"Hei kau jangan cengeng seperti itu"

"Biar saja mata ini milikku. Terserah aku mau melakukan apa padanya"

"Tapi sekarang itu juga milikku, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi"

Aku hanya diam. Ia menghapus pelan air mata dipipiku, kurasakan betapa lembutnya ia menyentuhku. Ini yang kurindukan darinya

"Kau akan pergi lagi, keluar kota lagi" ucapku sedih

"Aigoo aku tidak pergi lama, sayang kumohon bersabarlah"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan bersabar… lagi"

* * *

"Kau masak apa?" tanya seorang pemuda dibelakangku seraya menyelipkan kedua tangannya. Merengkuhku

"Sup Kimchi, kau suka kan?" jawabku padanya

"Ne. Kau paling mengerti aku"

"Tentu saja sudah duduk dan tunggu disana" perintahku padanya

"Tapi aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga rindu"

"Ya sudah"

"Ya sudah apa?"

"Biarkan begini"

Kupukul pelan kepalanya. Aku tahu ia paling tidak suka kepalanya di rendahkan seperti ini. Ia pernah bilang kepala adalah organ yang harus dilindungi jad tolong jangan disakiti.

"Ouch sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan pukul dibagian kepala"

"Kau sendiri yang memulai"

"Kau ini ya"

Dipeluknya kau semakin erat. Ugh sesak, sendok yang kugunakan untuk memasak sampai terjatuh karena ia mengangkatku semakin tinggi.

"Sudah sudah aku menyerah"

"Tidak belum cukup"

"Apalag—"

Chu. Ia membalik tubuhku lalu mencium lembut bibirku. Jujur aku merindukan ini, aku suka ini.

"Sudah, hukumanmu sudah selesai"

"Aku ingin dihukum lagi" jawabku pelan sambil terenyum menatapnya

"Mwo?"

"Hahaha sudah duduk sana aku siapkan ini dulu di mangkuk"

"Baiklah Ny. Jung"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ny. Jung memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku suka itu"

"Karena memang hanya kau yang pantas menyandangnya"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda tampan yang kini sedang duduk di meja makan dapurku. Ia dan sifatnya lucu sekali.

* * *

"Min kau sedang apa?" tanyaku pada pemuda tinggi disampingku.

"Mengisi TTS hyung aku bosan menemanimu"

"Aku kan hanya bosan di apartemen terus lagipula bos memberiku libur. Aku belum punya rencana apapun"

"Haah kau ini bagaimana hyung aku tidak mengerti orang sepertimu"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku kenapa tidak kau ajak saja pacar artismu jalan-jalan?"

"Hei kau tidak sopan sama hyungmu sendiri ya"

"Biar saja ia jarang menemuiku"

"Hahaha kau tidak usah cemburu begitu ia memang sedang sibuk makanya aku tidak mengajaknya, lagipula kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan"

"Ya ya ya aku tahu. Hyung bodoh ku itu!"

"Hei!"

"Hyung! Changmin!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang kami

"Ah Kyuhyun"

Ku lirik Changmin terlihat senang melihat Kyuhyun datang. Sudah kuduga ia pasti punya perasaan terahdapnya. Ku pikir aku harus membantu adik iparku ini sedikit.

"Kita jadi jalan-jalan kan, kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada kami.

"Lotte World yang sedang ada dalam pikiranku" jawabku padanya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana sekarang!" Ucap Changmin riang.

"Lotte World ramai sekali!" ucap Changmin setengah berteriak.

"Bodoh! Kalau sepi namanya pemakaman!" balas Kyuhun

"Hahaha sudah kalian, kita mau coba yang mana dulu?" tanyaku pada mereka, dongsaeng-dongsaeng manisku.

"Aku mau coba Crazy Bumper Cars!"

"Aku mau mencoba Giant Loop!"

"Hei kita baru saja masuk Min, Giant Loop nanti saja" ucapku pada Changmin, sepertinya ia jadi kesal.

"Sudahlah min nanti kita coba Giant Loop, tapi nanti"

"Baiklah-baiklah terserah kalian saja"

"Ayooo!"

* * *

"Aku lelah"

"Aku juga"

"Aku masih ingin main"

Aku dan Changmin memandang heran Kyuhyun yang kini sedang meminum Jus nya. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan kami.

"Wow! Kau mau main apa lagi?" tanya Changmin padanya.

"Tidak-tidak tidak main. Kita menonton saja di The 4-D Theater disana itu"

"Hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin padaku

"Well ayo!"

"Yeeah!"

"Pingpong! Pingpong!"

"Hello?"

"_Kau dimana chagi?"_

"Aku di Lotte World bersama Changmin dan pacarnya"

"_Oh siapa? Kyuhun hahaha yasudah aku hanya ingin tahu kau sedang apa"_

"Hahaha ya.. ya nanti aku telepon lagi"

"_Sarangahe_"

"Nado"

Pip.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tampak menatap datar padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kau tadi bilang apa hyung?"

"Bilang apa ya, aku lupa sudahlah ayo" ucapku setengah berlari ke tempat Theater itu.

"Yaa! Tunggu hyung!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Kami akan membalasmu!"

"Coba saja" balasku lagi hahaa senang menggoda mereka yang malu-malu kucing begini.

* * *

"Kalian mengantri dulu ya aku mau ke toilet" pintaku pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kami berada di tengah-tengah antrian Theater.

"Baiklah belikan minuman ya hyung" ucap Kyuhyun padaku

"Um' aku menggangguk lalu meninggalkan mereka

"Hello? Ada apa menelepon?" akhirnya ku angkat juga telepon ini setelah menjauh dari ChangKyu.

"_Aku merindukanmu_"

"Hahaha memangnya kau ada dimana?"

"_Di belakangmu_"

Aku terkejut. Segera saja aku melihat seseorang yang kini tengah mengisi hatiku berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Di belakang Pop Corn Cart yang cukup besar. Ia mulai mendekatiku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini" pekik ku senang

"Aku mengikuti kalian"

"Di sini ada Changmin, pergilah nanti kita ketahuan"

"Kau jahat sekali. Baiklah 1 ciuman aku pergi"

"Kau ini" ucapku setengah tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Ayo" ajaknya lagi

"Kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Toilet"

**TBC  
**

* * *

Hihihi yang satu belum tamat ini sudah muncul lagi.

Still Prolog nih X))

by the way ada yang tahu gak kok fic yang di upload jadi acak adut? padahal sudah di edit loh di doc manger. anyone?

Oh ya aku baru tahu perasaan author yang lelah melihat silent reader. Begini toh rasanya… *sigh*

Tapi yasudahlah :b

Review ya? Demi kenyamanan bersama.

See Ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**You've Cheated On Me (Speak Now…)**

Main pair: Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim

Rated: M

**Previous**

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini" pekik ku senang

"Aku mengikuti kalian"

"Di sini ada Changmin, pergilah nanti kita ketahuan"

"Kau jahat sekali. Baiklah 1 ciuman aku pergi"

"Kau ini" ucapku setengah tertawa melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Ayo" ajaknya lagi

"Kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Toilet"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Maaf aku tidak jujur padamu sungguh aku ingin berada dalam rengkuhanmu, tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkannya… Aku pernah bermimpi merengkuhmu menuju tempat terbaik, melewati jalan kecil melawan panasnya matahari yang menusuki kulit-kulit kita, hanya berdua… Sungguh aku tahu itu hanya mimpi sampai akhirnya kita semua akan terbangun dan menerima kenyataan yang ada… Maafkan aku yang bersembunyi ini, Aku mencintaimu…_

"Aaah"

Kini ia tengah mencumbuku mesra, tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang kami lakukan di toilet Lotte World ini. Yunho sudah mengunci pintunya dan meletakkan tulisan 'Toilet Rusak'. Kini aku dan ia bebas melakukannya disini, toilet ini.

Kecupannya di tubuhku selalu terasa dibuatnya, aku tak bisa bohong, ia sangat handal dan aku menikmatinya.

"Ohhh Yuunh"

"Saranghaee" ucapnya lagi seraya menciumku lembut, menyentuh bibirku tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta. Aku tahu itu.

_Kini aku tersesat, berdiri di jalan yang asing tapi aku tak takut selama itu masih bersamamu. Aku bisa melewatinya bersamamu, melewati tajamnya kerikil yang tersebar di jalan, panas yang menyerang kulit, sekalipun hujan mengguyur kita, aku tetap akan menggandengmu. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kita akan sampai pada akhir yang aku sendiri tak tahu akan bagiamana kisahnya, aku hanya ingin kau tetap bersamaku… Cerpelaiku, aku tahu kau akan kesal ku panggil seperti itu, tapi apapun panggilanku padamu aku akan bersamamu…_

**I Lied**

"Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras tanpa kalian film ini mungkin tak akan tercipta, semua aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak"

"Kami juga berterima kasih padamu, kau sutradara handal"

"Ah bos kau jangan merendah seperti itu ini semua juga berkat kau"

"Ya hyung kau yang membuat ini terjadi"

"Oppa jangan merendah kau yang banyak berjasa disini"

"Tidak—tidak kita yang membuat semua terjadi, sudahlah jangan melebih-lebihkan aku seperti itu"

"Ya kalau bukan kau aktornya mana mungkin film nya sekeren ini, Seung-hyun"

"Ah kau terlalu memujiku hyung, aku tak sehebat itu"

"Hahaha sudahlah kita nikmati makanan yang ada disini. Oh ya, Cheers untuk keberhasilan kita"

"Yeeeaah Cheers!"

Tampak sebuah kebahagian dalam pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan di sudut kota Seoul, semua dalam keadaan yang bahagia, haru, puas menjadi satu berbaur dalam suasana yang hangat. Semua saling berbagi cerita pengalaman bersama kemarin tak ada keraguan. Kecuali dua, dua orang yang tadinya tak sengaja bertatap, entah mengapa seolah keadaan yang hangat itu menjadi canggung bagi mereka berdua.

"Aduh aku harus segera pulang, ibuku bisa marah-marah kalau tahu aku pulang jam segini"

"Ah Sunny kau seperti anak kecil saja dibuat ibumu. Katakan padanya kita sedang bersenang-senang"

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu saja ibuku, kau sih enak tak merasakan omelannya. Sudahlah aku pulang. Semuanya aku pulang dulu yaa"

"Ya hati-hati di jalan"

"Hei bawa ini untuk ibumu, mungkin ia mau donat di malam hari"

"Ah terima kasih, ini bisa sedikit membungkam ibuku. Bye semua!"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan karaokenya, cepat pilih lagu yang seru!"

"Ya ya tunggu saja"

Keadaan hangat masih tercipta di ruangan besar ini bahkan semakin ramai saja, tak ayal keributan yang menyenangkan itu memberikan sebuah kesempatan bagi dua untuk bertemu sejenak. Kesempatan yang seharusnya tak usah terjadi, kesempatan indah yang menghancurkan ini tak akan pernah bisa dihalangi oleh siapapun.

"Hai Jae"

"Oh hai Yun hyung"

"Menikmati pestanya?"

"Tentu saja, walaupun aku tak ikut ambil bagian tapi aku turut senang atas keberhasilan kalian hyung"

"Tidak juga, kau sering datang dan membantuku dan kami semua"

"Ah kau bisa saja hyung, kalau tidak diajak olehnya aku tak akan datang hehehe"

"Hahaha aku pikir kau datang karena ada aku"

Seketika ucapan tak disengaja itu menciptakan keheningan sesaat. Tak mengenakkan, suasana canggung kembali menguar.

"Umm aku hanya bercanda"

"Oh haha tak apa, aku tahu"

Tawa canggung itu tak mampu mengembalikan keakraban tadi. Tapi mereka masih berusaha.

"Hahaha mereka seperti orang gila saja, ah lihat Changmin sampai terjatuh"

"Hahaha ya lucu sekali hahaha"

"Hahahaa—ehm.. Jae"

"Ah ya hyung"

"Kau ada waktu besok?"

"Ada apa memangnya hyung?"

"Umm hanya meminta bantuanmu, aku dengar dari Seung-hyun kau ahli desain grafis"

"Oh iya aku bekerja di perusahaan majalah"

"Majalah fashion kan?"

"Ah iya, Seung-hyun yang memberi tahumu hyung?"

"Ya ia sering menceritakanmu"

"Huh ia tidak bercerita yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Ah tentu saja tidak, yah ada kalanya ia tak sengaja juga menceritakannya"

"YA! Lihat saja nanti Seung-hyun itu"

"Hahaha sudah-sudah jangan salahkan Seung-hyun juga, hei bagaimana tadi, kau ada waktu tidak?"

"Oh—memangnya ada perlu apa hyung?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk mengedit beberapa foto setelah itu mendesainkan sebuah banner"

"Ah aku tentu saja bisa hyung, tapi tidak besok, umm aku ada sedikit acara, yaa—"

"Hehehe tak apa aku mengerti, aku berikan kontak ku saja, kau juga berikan kontak mu nanti kita saling berkabar lagi"

"Tentu saja hyung, akan ku beri tahu kalau ada waktu luang"

"Gomawo Jae, ayo kita bergabung bersama mereka"

"Tentu"

Mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa komunikasi awal yang terjalin di antara mereka akan membawa pada jalan gelap yang menuntut bersembunyi dari terangnya cahaya menyilaukan. Sembunyi sampai akhirnya nanti. Tapi belum ini saatnya…

"Sudah malam kami berdua pulang dulu ya semua, hyung"

"Oh ya hati-hati Seung-hyun, Jae"

"Bye semua, Yun-hyung"

"Hati-hati Jae"

Sepersekian detik mereka saling menatap dalam diam, ada perasaan hangat yang dirasakan oleh mereka, tak lebih manis lagi saat sebuah senyum menutup perpisahan mereka, senyum kecil yang tertuju hanya pada satu orang dengan orang lain, begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

"Menurutmu bagaimana hyung?"

"Whoa! Ini bagus sekali!"

"Tunggu aku masih punya desain lainnya, lihat ya hyung"

Kini dua yang dulu pernah berjanji untuk bertemu sekarang memiliki waktu bertemu untuk membicarakan proyek kecil mereka di sebuah taman kota yang cukup ramai, di bawah pohon maple cantik ini.

"Mana aku mau lihat"

"Hm ini juga tak kalah bagus, tapi aku suka yang pertama tadi"

"Begitukah, baiklah, mau langsung diambil hyung?"

"Hm kau simpan dulu saja ya nanti aku minta file nya"

"Oke"

"Kau masih ada waktu Jae?"

"Aku kosong hari ini. Memangnya ada apa hyung?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin mampir ke Coffee Doffee di sana itu, mau?"

"Boleh, aku juga sudah lama tidak ngopi"

"Ayo, kita jalan kaki saja dari sini"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum membereskan laptop dan tasku"

"Hahaha mana ku bantu"

"Thank you hyung hehehe"

"Hahaha tak masalah"

"Sudah ayoo"

.

"Musim gugur begini cukup taman ramai ya"

"Ya, view nya sedang bagus walaupun dingin"

"Kau mau ko foto hyung, mumpung aku membawa kamera"

"Hahaha tak usah"

"Siap ya 1… 2…"

"Heeei!"

"Hahahaa lihat ekspresimu hyung"

"Hahaha aku tampan sekali"

"Huh! Percaya diri sekali"

"Memang iya kan"

"Terserah lah, oh ya ayo ambil foto bersama hyung"

"Boleh"

"Kau terlalu jauh hyung, mendekatlah"

"Begini sudah pas?"

"Oke 3… 2… 1…"

"Bagus sekali latar nya, aku posting di instagram ya"

"Apa Seung-hyun tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak ia kan sudah tahu kita sedang pergi"

"Benarkah, baguslah"

"Kau suka cappuccino late ya hyung?"

"Lumayan, kau sepertinya suka moccaccino"

"Ya, dia sering membuatnya untuk ku"

"Oh Seung-hyun pandai juga"

Café kecil di pinggir taman kota ini menjadi saksi awal jalinan keakraban mereka, mereka yang masih biasa saja, tak ada rasa dan terikat dengan yang lain. Tawa lepas yang masih bisa dibunyikan karena kejadian lucu di taman, karena cerita menyenangkan yang diutarakan, dan masih banyak yang membuat mereka semakin baik.

Perlahan keakraban di antara mereka terjalin dengan berjalannya waktu, kedekatan-kedekatan yang awalnya biasa saja menjadi tak biasa karena semakin intimnya pertemuan yang dibuat.

.

"Yun-hyung, main ke sini ke apartemen"

"_Memangnya kau sendiri, dimana Seung-hyun?_"

"Ia sedang pergi shooting katanya iklan sepatu"

"_Begitukah, 30 menit lagi aku ke apartemenmu_"

"Yeay! Bawa Donat ya, moccaccino juga yang di Coffee Doffee waktu itu"

"_Ya ya aku tahu kau pasti mau itu_"

"Hehehe gomawo Yun-hyung"

.

"Aku ada film menarik, kemarin Junsu menyarankannya padaku"

"Ayo diputar saja"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku putar"

Pertemuan yang awalnya 'hyung' dan 'dongsaeng' ini jelas semakin intensif, kebutuhan untuk bercerita satu sama lain menjadi satu aktivitas pertemuan mereka, saling mencurahkan kadang kala memberikan jalan yang terang walaupun yang pihak yang dibagi kadang hanya menjadi pendengar setia tak membuat masalah karena itulah yang dibutuhkan… seorang teman yang mau mendengarkan.

"Romance?"

"Ugh aku juga baru tahu ternyata genre romance, matikan saja?"

"Biarkan saja tak apa-apa"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Film yang terputar pun mengalami masa manis dan pahit, dua tokoh yang memang seharusnya bersama melewati berbagai masalah, semua mungkin tahu akan berakhir bagiamana nanti, tapi proses lah yang membuatnya menarik. Perjuanganlah yang memenangkan, akhir yang dinanti tiba dengan manis setelah pahit yang dilalui semua terbayar sudah.

"Hiks"

"Jae.. Jae kau kenapa?"

"Hyung"

"Jae ada apa?"

"Seung-hyun…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku pikir ini sama dengan kisahku dengannya"

"Tenanglah, kau lihat akhirnya tak buruk"

"Aku tahu tapi…"

"Sudahlah pikirkan yang ada sekarang jangan melihat masa yang masih lama datangnya"

"Kau benar hyung"

Pelukan adalah cara ampuh mengusir kegelisahanmu. Pelukan adalah tindakan kecil bermakna besar bagi mereka yang rapuh. Peluklah maka itu akan memberikan yang lain kekuatan, kuat untuk bertahan untuk melewati pahit yang ada…

"Ugg maaf hyung"

"Tak apa, kau sedang kacau sekali"

"Umm"

"Minumlah dulu moccaccino nya"

"…"

"Bagaimana, sudah merasa baik?"

"Gomawo Yun-hyung, kau yang terbaik"

"Hahaha kau dongsaeng yang terlucu yang ku punya"

"Hahaha"

Krieet-

"Oh hyung, kau sedang disini?" sapa lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke apartemen.

"Hei kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut dengan sapaan tiba-tiba dari seorang Seung-hyun.

"Umm, sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang tanpaku" ujarnya merajuk melihat betapa banyaknya makanan dan minuman yang terletak acak di meja kecil depan sofa tempat mereka duduk.

"Kami hanya sedang menonton film" kini ucap pemuda manis dengan mata indahnya berkedip manja.

"Benarkah sayang, kau sudah makan ungg?" tanyanya lagi sambil mencium kening Jaejoong si pemuda manis.

"Umm belum, kau bertanya seperti itu membuatku jadi lapar"

"Ayo kita makan, kau juga hyung, ayo makan bersama" ajaknya lagi

"Ah tidak aku langsung pulang saja nanti mengganggu kalian"

"Siapa yang mengganggu kami tidak akan merasa terganggu hyung, ayolah"

"Umm tak usahlah lain kali saja"

"Tak ada lain kali kalau sekarang saja tidak mau"

"Ya… ya baiklah kalau kalian memaksa"

.

"Bagaimana sayang?"

"Enak seperti biasanya"

"Kau hyung bagaimana pesananmu"

"Um lumayan"

"Baguslah, hei jangan terburu-buru seperti itu sayang"

Tiga orang itu kini berada di restoran favorit Jaejoong dan Seung-hyun, tempat yang cukup sepi dan tak terpikirkan dari fans Seung-hyun. Tak besar memang tapi suasana disanalah yang disukai Jaejoong, hangat dan tenang.

Dua dari mereka tampak intim, saling menyuapi dan terkadang berbuat jahil pada yang lain lalu tertawa bersama, tak heran memang karena memang seharusnyan begitu kan sepasang kekasih?

Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa dua yang bersama itu membuat yang lain menahan kepedihan, rasa yang dahulu dikiranya hanya sebagai sahabat kini mulai ia mengerti. Senyum palsu yang ia pasang sedikit banyak menutupi kegelisahan melihat orang yang kini ia mengerti sebagai apa dihatinya kini. Cemburu, tak seharusnya ia begitu, tapi nyatanya ia tak mampu menahan, ia tahu ini rasa. Ia tahu ini salah... Ia tahu… ini belum saatnya…

"Aku selesai"

"Eungg cepat sekali hyung"

"Um haha aku lapar tadi"

"Oh hahaha kau makan banyak juga ya hyung"

"Sedang lapar saja"

"Aku juga selesai"

"Aku belum, tunggu aku" ucap Jaejoong merengut karena tahu kekasih dan hyung nya sudah selesai makan.

"Kami pergi saja ah" ucap Seung-hyun seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya bersamaan dengan Yunho yang mengerti maksud Seung-hyun.

"Aku beluuuum!" rajuk Jaejoong kini mulai panic melihat kekasih dan hyung yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Hahaha Jae kau lucu sekali"

"Ugh!"

"Sudah-sudah kami hanya bercanda, habiskan makanmu sayang"

"Aku selesai"

"Ayo kita harus segera pulang ini sudah jam 11"

"Aku saja yang bayar, tak apa"

"Ah tak usah hyung, aku kan yang mau mengajak kalian"

"Sudah tak apa-apa"

"Gomawo hyung"

"Gomawo Yun-hyung"

.

"Sampai jumpa hyung, kapan-kapan kita jalan bersama"

"Ya, hubungi saja aku"

"Bye Yun-hyung"

"Bye Jae, Seung-hyun"

Setelah dari restoran tadi mereka bertiga kembali ke apartemen Jaejoong dan Seung-hyun karena Yunho meninggalkan topi dan ponselnya. Tapi tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Yunho melihat jauh dari dalam mobilnya Jaejoong dan Seung-hyun tengah saling mencumbu mesra di depan apartemen mereka. Ia tahu, rasa ini bukan lagi selevel perasaan sayang pada dongsaeng, ini sudah melewati level itu, ia tahu ia mencintai Jaejoong…

**TBC**

* * *

AUW! Enjoy yaa maaf lama update hehehe

Btw ada yang meragukan aku huwaaa! :''(

Hei kalian para review-ers:

**cicyjarje****, ****nin nina** (kamu yg meragukan aku huhh! hehe), **10rh****, ****HeroKittyJae****, Cindyshim, ****YunHolic****, ****anastasya regiana****, ****FiAndYJ**

Kalian baik sekali sudah mau me-review. Makasih yaaaaK! *sungkem*

See Ya!


End file.
